Switched
by lucyhoneychurch
Summary: Willow and Harry find themselves in an awkward situation...
1. Ordinary Day

**Chapter 1: Ordinary Day**

Willow Rosenberg rolled her eyes as she sat in the staff room at Hogwarts, watching as her colleague Harry Potter walked into the room. He was late, again. Indeed, Harry was rarely on time for anything, let alone the prerequisite (and generally boring meetings) that the teachers at Hogwarts were subjected to on a monthly basis.

From beside her, Willow took in the sight of her other colleague, Severus Snape, also rolling his eyes at this very typical Harry behaviour.

"Professor Potter," Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts since Dumbledore had died in the war against Voldemort, said in a dry voice, "How nice of you to join us."

Harry quirked a smile in greeting, ignoring the slight sarcasm that sat beneath the surface of his former teachers words, "The pleasure's all mine Minerva."

It was Minerva's turn to roll her eyes, looking down to hide her smile as Harry sat down at the table next to their Transfiguration teacher, Professor Rosenberg. "That's lovely Harry. Can we get started then?"

"By all means," he drawled, tossing a smile to Willow, who simply gave him an indulgent look.

Minerva began to speak; updating the teachers in the room about what was happening in the next month or so at Hogwarts, what to watch out for, and who was going on the trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow with the students. Willow, bored by the repetitiveness of the entire conversation, found herself tuning the Headmistress out in favour of her own thoughts. Indeed, Willow found herself in quite the quandary this evening, Giles having called her the other night in desperation. Apparently she was needed to close a Hellmouth that had been prophesized to be opened in Los Angeles in a week's time. This meant that she was going to have to either a) begin to research here at Hogwarts, while the rest of the Scooby Gang did the same in Los Angeles or b) apparate to L.A. tomorrow. She rather thought she preferred the latter, especially considering the fact that, at the moment, she would rather be anywhere else but here at Hogwarts having a staff meeting on a Friday afternoon in September.

From beside her, Harry cocked his head inquisitively at her and raised an eyebrow, wondering exactly what was causing his friend to look so reflexive. He leaned forward, and with a smirk in her direction, reached over and squeezed her thigh.

"What?" Willow hissed quietly, drawing an annoyed look from the Headmistress who, despite the slight interruption, continued to talk, moving away from what had happened at Hogwarts concerning both the students and the curriculum, to the trip to Hogsmeade which was scheduled for tomorrow morning.

"What's wrong?" Harry murmured, leaning closer to her and lowering his head so McGonagall wouldn't notice that they weren't paying the slightest bit of attention to what she was saying.

"Nothing," Willow said quietly, shooting an annoyed look at her friend and rubbing her now sore thigh with her hand.

"Something's wrong, otherwise why would you have a look like that on your face," he whispered.

"Harry, I'll tell you later," Willow went back to hissing at the wizard who appeared to want to have a conversation at this particularly inappropriate moment. "Now would you…"

"Professor Potter, Professor Rosenberg," Headmistress McGonagall cut in, in an exasperated voice. "Thank you for volunteering to accompany the students to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"What?" Harry piped up, his mischievous attitude suddenly disappeared, "But….."

"No buts Harry," Minerva shot Harry a smirk of her own. "You and Ms. Rosenberg seemed so excited about this trip that I'm letting you chaperone it. There's no need to thank me, your silence is thanks enough. Now, on to other topics, shall we?" And with that, she did, leaving Harry looking shocked, and Willow annoyed.

"That was all your fault, you know that?" Harry grimaced as he and Willow walked out of the Headmistress' office and down the corridor for the staff quarters.

Willow stopped dead in her tracks, "My fault! How is this my fault?"

Harry stopped, walking back to Willow and dragging her along as he moved further down the hall, "For looking so worried about something. I wouldn't have spoken to you otherwise in there. So it's your fault."

Willow pursed her lips, not buying this logic at all, but willing to let it go considering the fact that she just didn't have the energy right now to argue with the ever-stubborn Harry. "Sure Harry, whatever you say. Where were you before the meeting anyway?"

Harry shrugged. "Molly Weasley flooed me and it took me awhile to say good-bye."

"What'd she want?" Willow asked, curious despite her anger that now she had to change her travel plans to include not only closing a Hellmouth, but chaperoning under 17-year-olds to Hogsmeade.

"She was reading the 'Daily Prophet' again this morning and…"

"Saw that horrible story about you and that tramp Amber?" Willow finished his sentence for him.

"She wasn't a tramp," Harry said, speaking of the girl he had broken up with just last night-and thus perpetuating the front page 'Daily Prophet' story he had gotten himself that morning, causing Molly Weasley to floo him and inquire about 'how he was doing.'

Willow turned an incredulous gaze on her friend. "Yes, because girls who go down on you on the first date are so classy."

Harry quirked a smile and shrugged. "Hey, that was a great first date."

Willow rolled her eyes, exasperated by how much a stereotypical guy Harry sometimes was. "Because you got an orgasm out of it…"

"Anyways," Harry continued, reaching the staff quarters and saying the password before heading directly to Willow's flat. "She invited us over for Sunday dinner."

"Did she now…"Willow mused, suddenly noticing that they were now standing in the living room of her flat, "And what are you doing in my flat Harry? I don't recall inviting you and quite frankly, don't you have a date tonight?"

"I broke up with Amber last night, remember? No date, which is good because you and I have to chaperone the trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow…"

Willow looked shocked, blatantly making fun of her friend as he flopped himself down onto her plush green couch. "Oh gosh Harry, you might have to wake up in your own bed tomorrow morning."

"I know," Harry frowned, genuinely missing the fact already that he wouldn't be having sex tonight. "Hey Willow…."

"No Harry, I won't have sex with you," Willow smirked, sitting down across from her friend in her favourite overstuffed chair.

"Ah come on," Harry gave her a smouldering look that had always worked on every woman he had ever had a relationship with. The truth of the matter was that he was merely joking around with his colleague and friend, knowing that this was a running joke between the two of them. He had met Willow at Hogwarts, two years ago and only a year after he had defeated Voldemort. Now at 26, he and Willow were old pro's at the flirting game, used to joking around about sleeping together, but never actually doing so. Indeed, it was a source of exasperation for Harry's friends and surrogate family as they all waited for him to settle down and find someone to spend the rest of his life with. Harry was only 26 though, and, after years of fighting Voldemort and not having much of a social life at all, didn't especially feel like doing anything resembling responsibility when it came to his life beyond his job, let alone taking the ultimate step in responsibility and getting married. He knew however, that someday this would happen; after all, he DID want children at some point, but at the moment, he was enjoying being a bachelor too much to give this up. Willow broke him out of these thoughts with her voice however, responding to his come-on negatively, as usual.

"No Harry," she said, her eyebrow raised, "I need to get ready for Monday anyway."

"What's happening Monday?" Harry was taken out of his joking mood by Willow's serious voice.

"I have to go to L.A.," she mused, summoning the bottle of red wine that she kept in her kitchen for occasions such as these when she was feeling a little bit overwhelmed by life and needed to relax. Two glasses and a bottle opener flew her way as well, sitting themselves neatly down onto the coffee table in front of her.

"And why is that, pray tell," Harry murmured, taking the glass of wine Willow handed him, sipping it and sitting back again against her soft couch, closing his eyes at the superb taste of the wine.

"I have to close a Hellmouth," she said, watching as Harry took another sip of the wine Buffy had sent her for her last birthday, smiling, her voice belying the danger inherent in such a big spell.

Harry spat out the wine, shocked.

"Hey, watch the couch!" Willow said, sitting up and waving her hand over the furniture to get rid of the red wine that was now spattered liberally on her sitting room set.

Harry set his wine down on the table and sat forward, immediately changing from the flirtatious and charming man who came onto her on a daily basis, to the man who had once defeated Voldemort. Indeed, nowadays there actually WERE two Harry Potters; the one that had defeated Voldemort, who was serious and carried guilt around like women carried purses, and then there was the ladies man who Willow saw on a daily basis as this was the façade that he had chosen to put on for the public. Willow was sad to admit that she far preferred the serious side of Harry, having decided years ago when she had met him for the first time, that the Harry that the rest of the world saw was simply a show. The real Harry was nothing like this and right now, the real Harry was what she was getting, shocked, concerned and deeply afraid for his friend.

"Willow, this is huge," he said, the concerned look that had formed on his face at her announcement deepening, "And really dangerous.'

"Harry, it's not like I haven't done it before," she rolled her eyes at his concern. Indeed, the procedure to close a Hellmouth was nothing new to her; she had closed many in her time with the Scooby Gang, and now with the newly rebuilt Watcher's Council. Granted, it tended to take a lot out of her, her magic reserves becoming depleted and her energy levels being reduced to practically nothing but still….it wasn't as if she was a newbie when it came to this kind of thing.

"Still," Harry murmured, afraid for his friend. Every time she had come back from this kind of thing since he had known her it had taken a week or so for her magic to build up again, and she had been weak and bedridden the entire time. The last time had been a minor 'procedure' involving stopping a hell beast from emerging from his fiery home. Harry had had to visit her in the hospital wing for 3 days after she had come back from America. His frown deepened and he sighed, downing the last of the wine in his glass in one solid gulp.

"Harry, stop worrying," Willow said kindly, leaning forward and taking Harry's hand. "I'll be fine, this should only take a few days and I've got Giles, Buffy and Xander there for me to help with the research."

Harry paused, rolling this over in his mind. He DID have a tendency to overreact when it came to his friend's safety and Willow did have a point; her friends in L.A. would be there to help her with this next task. "Who's covering your classes then?"

Willow sighed, happy that they seemed to be moving on from the topic they had been on before. "Minerva," Willow said, not mentioning the fact that when Willow had informed the Headmistress the evening before, after Giles had flooed, that she was going to need to go to L.A. to close a Hellmouth, that her mentor had been quite concerned in her own right, even more so than Harry.

Harry nodded, looking up as he did so and catching sight of the time on the mantel place clock. It was midnight. He had a feeling though that any more time spent with Willow talking about the subject of her current trip to L.A. would only worry him more and they both had to get up the next morning to chaperone the trip to Hogsmeade. "I should go," he said, leaning forward and placing his now empty wine glass onto the top of Willow's coffee table, "It's midnight and we both need our sleep for tomorrow," he quirked an eyebrow in Willow's direction and smirked as he stood, choosing to leave this conversation with his friend on a happy note instead of a depressing one. "You sure you don't want to have sex tonight? Might help you sleep better…"

Willow rolled her eyes, standing up to walk her friend to the door. This was the Harry she knew and sometimes hated. "No Harry, I will not have sex with you, I sleep fine thank you very much."

"Well alright then," he said sulkily, "But you're missing a great opportunity to sleep with the Boy-Who-Lived. Most girls would love to be in your place right now."

"I'm sure they would," Willow said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Harry's behaviour. Indeed, according to Hermione (one of Willow's best friends in Great Britain), Harry hadn't always been like this. It had been only after his years at the Auror Academy and his defeat of Voldemort that he had gone from being the kind, caring man that would never sleep with a woman without having a relationship first to the man that the world knew today- Mr. Girl-Of-The-Week himself. Hermione and Ron, his best friends, didn't even know what had happened to make this happen.

"But I'm not most girls," Willow finished, jarring herself from her thoughts to shoot Harry good-naturedly down once more.

"No you're not," Harry murmured, smiling genuinely at Willow as he stood in the doorway, ready to go back to his own room. As Head of Gryffindor House, he had a bit of a walk ahead of him, his own flat being located near Gryffindor Tower, "And that's why you're my favourite girl."

"You keep saying things like that and I'm going to want to sleep with you Harry," Willow sighed jokingly, like one of the girls in Harry's classes, all of which had huge crushes on the man who had defeated Voldemort.

"It's working then?" Harry asked, his mouth quirking into an adorable smile.

Willow returned the smile with one of her own. "Good night Harry." And with that, she closed the door, giving him a hug before she did so.

Harry turned after Willow had closed the door, studying it worriedly. With a sigh, he turned again, this time toward the hallway and the door out of the staff quarters. Indeed, his flat was a bit of a walk, as all Heads of Houses were, the better to be nearer to their students. His brow furrowed as he thought of Willow again. Her comforting words weren't enough and he was still a trifle bit worried. He shook his head; he needed to talk to Hermione about this, after all, she would know best, besides Willow that is, as to what was the best move to make in this case in regards to Willow's safety.

For now though, he would go back to his flat in Gryffindor Tower and try to forget the fact that he would be sleeping alone tonight. Indeed, he hadn't been without sex for a month and a half, Amber and he having been practically living together and liberally using each other physically. He shook his head, trying to shake Amber out of his head. She had been using him to up her status in society, as all the others before her had and he had simply been using her for sex. Harry went out the door to the staff quarters, turning down the hallway that would lead him to the staircase, and to Gryffindor Tower, trying not to think of his abysmal love life and failing miserably.

After he had graduated from the Auror Academy (mainly to learn more defensive spells for the battle against Voldemort than anything else; he hadn't actually become an Auror but had been put on reserve at his request as he hadn't much felt like fighting anything after the Dark Lord), he had found that women had begun to look at him differently. This was not to say that they hadn't found him attractive before, it was just that with his newly toned body, hard now through years at the Academy and his fight with Voldemort, he had become somewhat of a desired man in the Wizarding World.

His first encounter with this had been at Ginny's wedding to Neville Longbottom, now the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. Indeed, he had had to get Luna Lovegood to act as his girlfriend for the night as the female population wouldn't leave him alone.

Needless to say, Ron and Hermione, now married for two years with a daughter and another baby on the way, hadn't stopped teasing him for a week.

And then came the relationship that had changed everything; Cho. She had come back into his life through the Beauxbatons vs. Hogwarts All-Teacher's Quidditch Match that he had participated in his first year teaching. To make a long story short, through the week she had been at Hogwarts, they had gotten back together- only to have Cho tell him at the end of the week that she was going back to her fiancée in France, someone who Harry hadn't known existed until just that moment. Harry couldn't say that he had ever been that hurt emotionally by any woman the way Cho had hurt him.

Since that time, Harry had been using the Use-Them-And-Lose-Them method with his relationships, which not only protected himself emotionally, but which seemed to work well with the women of the Wizarding World, who still seemed only interested in his name, and not the person inside. Except for Willow that is, but Harry respected her too much to do this to her. Truth be told, she had become one of his best friends since the time she had arrived at Hogwarts in his second year of teaching, Minerva McGonagall having realized that it was impossible for her to be both Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher, and having remembered Willow from the Coven she frequented in the summers.

And now, as Harry entered his flat and closed the door, his thoughts were brought full circle as Willow entered his mind again. He was more than a little concerned for what the future held for her in the next week or so. He shook his head as he opened the door to his bedroom and began to remove his clothes for bed. It was no use thinking about this now; Willow wouldn't change her mind about doing it and he knew it. That didn't mean that he couldn't be worried. For now though, Harry Potter would go to bed and try not to think about it. After all, he had to get up tomorrow to take the Hogwarts students to Hogsmeade, and, in the Hogwarts tradition, Harry knew that he could only expect the unexpected.


	2. Changes

**Chapter 2: Changes**

"I still don't know how I let you get us into these situations Harry," Willow muttered unhappily as they followed the students into Hogsmeade, the following morning.

Harry tossed her a smirk, and continued to walk down the hill, ignoring the looks of admiration that the female population of Hogwarts were currently throwing their Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry was looking especially good today; Willow had noticed this immediately when she had met him in the entrance hall that morning to go to Hogsmeade. The reason behind this however, had nothing to do with anything special that Harry had done with himself today and everything to do with the fact that he hadn't done much of anything. Indeed, it had been decided upon only last year, when Muggle fashions and the Wizarding World had increasingly collided after the fall of Voldemort that both the students and teachers should have the option to dress how they wanted for these informal outings to Hogsmeade. For Harry, used to wearing Muggle clothes, this had been a liberating experience that he now liberally pursued whenever he didn't have to wear the teacher's robes that McGonagall forced him to wear. It was little wonder that the female population of Hogwarts was now blatantly ogling what was a very fine specimen of man that Harry represented in his loose blue jeans and slightly tight t-shirt.

Harry cocked his eyebrow, deciding to get Willow's mind off the fact that, unlike the professors that were going to Hogsmeade today solely for pleasure, he and Willow would have to chaperone the students of Hogwarts and make sure that no one did something stupid, or got hurt. His eyes ran up her form, male appreciation for the form she made in her fitted jeans and tight t-shirt today.

"Would you stop looking at my breasts?" Willow said through clenched teeth, her anger deepening at Harry's ambivalent attitude toward her aggravation.

Harry gave her a boyish grin, "But they're so perky today Willow…"

Willow's eyes narrowed, her mouth opening to say something scathing to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry, sensing that he had finally reached the point where the ever patient Willow would snap at him, broke his machismo with an apology, "I'm sorry okay? I'll keep my comments about your breasts to myself next time shall I?"

"Thank you," Willow murmured, gracing him with a slight smile, her eyes belying the actions her face was taking. Indeed, she had had a conversation with Giles that morning before she had left and he had told her that the Hellmouth was due to open in three days if his calculations were correct. Willow didn't doubt that they were, but this put her in somewhat of a predicament; she would need to apparate to Los Angeles tonight if she planned on helping the former Scooby Gang and now Watcher's Council (a fact that never failed to make Willow laugh) with the prophecy.

"But you are looking awfully good today Willow," Harry continued, turning to compliments in an effort to appease the peevish Willow.

Willow sighed, deciding to just take the compliment for what it was; a compliment versus the hidden meaning, which was just that Harry wanted to have sex with her. Truth be told, if she didn't know that sleeping together would completely ruin any friendship that she now shared with Harry, she probably would have slept with him the first day she met him. He was attractive, fucking hot if she wanted to quote Dawn, who, upon meeting Harry had told Willow that she would consider dumping her boyfriend for Harry if he hadn't been such a player. He had money-and lots of it (but then again, so did Willow, a remnant of the computer programs that she had sold in High School to Microsoft), and furthermore, he had a stable job and was excellent with children. All in all, Harry Potter was quite the catch.

"As are you Harry," Willow returned dryly, smiling as she noticed that they had reached the village.

"Isn't he though?" Hermione said, a smirk on her face, having caught all of the last exchange between the two professors as she and Ron had waited for Harry and Willow to come down from the castle. Indeed, she and Ron lived in Hogsmeade now, Hermione running the local bookstore while Ron played professional Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons.

"Hermione!" Willow exclaimed, going to give her friend a hug. "My God, you've gotten big!"

Hermione grinned, placing a hand onto her burgeoning belly, now 6 months heavy with her and Ron's second child. She smirked, noticing the closeness that Willow and Harry were standing, Willow practically leaning against her friend's broad chest. Truth be told, she and Ron had been taking bets from their friends and relatives as to the moment that the oblivious Harry would finally wake up and realize that he had feelings for the pretty redhead that currently stood next to him.

"Yeah Hermione," Harry said, kneeling down to pick up Daphne, Hermione and Ron's two year old daughter, who Hermione had brought along with her today. Coincidentally, she was also his goddaughter. "Are you sure you're not having twins or something?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow in mock anger, "No Harry, I'm not having twins I'm just…bigger this time."

"I bet you're having a boy," Willow smiled, linking arms with Hermione and starting to walk through Hogsmeade. Indeed, she and Harry had to put themselves in a central location should any student need them for anything, and that morning they had voted for the Three Broomsticks. Hermione, who they had flooed to tell that they would be in the village the next day, had firmly expressed her happiness that this had been where they had decided to go. "Wasn't Ginny this big when she had Teddy?"

Harry nodded, grimacing as he walked after the two women, Daphne in his arms. He had made the mistake of pointing this out to Ginny and ended up with a Bat-Bogey Hex placed upon him for his troubles.

Hermione shrugged, "Ron thinks so but I don't know; I want it to be a surprise."

"Speaking of surprises," Harry piped up, looking around for his best friend, Ron, who was strangely absent. "Where is Ron? Do you mean to tell me he's letting you walk around by yourself today?"

Hermione smiled, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "He and Arthur are in the store, putting up more shelves and painting and apparently I'm not allowed in while they do this."

"Are you expanding _again_, Hermione!" Willow asked incredulously. Indeed, Hermione had had to expand the bookshop just last month because of the increase in customers she had received for back to school.

"Isn't it great?" Hermione gushed, her smiling turning into a grin as she giggled girlishly. "Do you realize I outsold Flourish and Blotts last month?"

"I had heard something about that in the Daily Prophet," Harry mused, shifting Daphne in his arms. Hermione hadn't been the only one to get bigger in the last month.

"Well I needed more shelves you see," Hermione continued, talking rapidly. "But we've made so much money in the last few weeks that Ron suggested that I just put another expander into the store. I need the space for more stock. Quite the reader's we've got this year at Hogwarts…plus, I've decided that we need a café in the store and I needed space for that."

Willow raised an eyebrow, "With mochas and cappuccino and…"

"And cheesecake, and brownies and more varieties of tea that you could ever imagine," Hermione finished for Willow, eyes twinkling madly again.

"Hermione, I might just have to kiss you," Willow deadpanned in awe, "Do you know that I can't get mochas at the castle? They don't have them. I thought Hogwarts had everything and they don't have them."

"Well not any more. They might have had them at one time but McGonagall knows what happens when you get one," Harry rolled his eyes, catching Hermione's chastising glance.

Willow cringed, looking more than slightly sheepish. "Well I do have a tendency to get a bit…"

"Hyper? Crazy? Take your pick Willow because that's you on caffeine," Harry smirked.

"Shut it," Willow cried playfully. "I'm not that bad."

Harry shot her a look, "Really? Because last time I remember you didn't sleep for…"

"OK," Willow said forcefully, not wanting to be reminded that the last time she had had coffee-mochas specifically. She hadn't gone to sleep for two days. "Hermione remembers, we don't have to talk about it

She was broken out of her protest over embarrassing stories that could potentially be told about her by a loud noise coming from in front of the Three Broomsticks. Willow rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It's only 11 AM!"

"I know," Harry's face set into a grim look, handing Daphne back to Hermione and anticipating having to break apart the rivalling boys. "And I think I know exactly who it is that's responsible."

"Marcus and Octavius?" Willow sighed in defeat; indeed, they were Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively and seemed intent to carry on the tradition of animosity that Harry and Draco had cultivated within their houses while at Hogwarts. Strictly speaking, he and Draco were still indulging themselves in this, but the physical aspect had fled with their school days, after the final battle when Draco had changed sides and fought for the Order. He and Harry had a civil relationship at least now that they were adults. Unfortunately for Harry and Willow today though, Marcus and Octavius were in their seventh year, and still very young-and very filled with testosterone. Willow turned to Hermione apologetically. "Can you excuse us for a moment? We'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks in a few minutes."

At Hermione's nod, Willow followed Harry into the town, and the sounds of duelling, with the occasional physical accosting being heard.

Willow groaned as she took in the sight before her as she got to the centre of the town. There in front of them were Marcus and Octavius, facing each other with their wands drawn, trading hexes while a good portion of the school-mainly Gryffindor and Slytherin-cheered them on. Harry and Willow went forward; intent on ending what looked like would be a rough fight, each heading toward a different boy. Unfortunately for them, it was at that very moment that the two boys sent off their next spells, common displacement spells that Harry had taught them just yesterday that would throw their opponent away from them and temporarily disorient them.

With a cry of shock at her own stupidity (she should have known better than to get between two warring teenagers, especially Marcus and Octavius who reminded her uncomfortably of Harry and Draco), Willow felt the spell take hold of her and tried to set up a shield to block it, but it was to no avail. Her body was slammed into Harry's, who had been hit in the crossfire too.

The students of Hogwarts would later remember this day as the stuff of Hogwarts legend, right up there with when Fred and George Weasley had created a swamp in the middle of the school and taken off on their brooms. Indeed, it was an unbelievable sight as they watched two of their professors fall into each other with the force of the spells shot at them, and the wands being used to hold the spell mysteriously link. There was a flash and an orb briefly engulfed the two, displacing the stream of magic momentarily before covering them again in a glowing red light.

It was over as soon as it began; Willow and Harry losing consciousness and falling onto the ground in a crumpled heap, their bodies falling today in a mock representation of a lover's embrace on top of each others.

The first thing that Harry Potter noticed when he woke up was that his body felt lighter. Indeed, it felt as if he had lost a great deal of weight in a very short period of time. The second thing he noticed was that he hurt all over, as if someone had placed him in a full body bind for a week. With a wince, he stretched in the bed he was currently lying in and ran a hand up his body to his neck to rub it, as it appeared to be the worst affected area. He paused, eyes still closed but brow furrowing as he noticed that his neck felt…different somehow, smaller. A niggling sensation started in his brain, telling him that something was distinctly wrong. Suddenly he heard a cry of panic from the bed next to him and he opened his eyes, sitting up abruptly and letting out a cry of his own as he saw himself, furiously patting down his body as if something was distinctly wrong. What the fuck was he doing in the other bed when he knew that he himself was sitting, albeit shocked, here? Harry began to understand, remembering his first observation as he had woken and having the sneaking suspicion that the long red hair that was currently hanging down onto his shoulders was an indication that something was wrong. With a heavy heart, he looked down, gasping as he took in the sight of a set of breasts that appeared to be his. The gasp too that he let out, was not his own, it being a distinctly feminine and utterly familiar voice.

"You two are up," Madame Pomfrey stated the obvious as she came over to the beds and handed them each a vial of potion, what appeared to be Pepper-Up Potion. She sighed and rolled her eyes as the both of them gave her empty, and annoyed stares. "Well drink it, I'm sure that you're both hurting from the spell damage."

"Speaking of that," Harry heard his own voice say sarcastically. "Why the fuck am I in Harry's body?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at the harsh language that had emerged from his body's mouth watching as it drank the potion, and he did the same.

"I think I'll leave that to Professor McGonagall to explain," Madame Pomfrey said primly, pursing her lips to keep from laughing. Indeed, it was a fairly funny situation that the Professors had gotten themselves into.

When Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had brought them up to the castle, barely breathing but very much alive that morning, she had been a trifle worried. After all, spell damage could be a very serious thing and for a moment, she had considered transferring the unconscious professors to St. Mungos. But then Harry had woken up briefly and Madame Pomfrey had stopped worrying. Indeed, it appeared as if through the spells that had hit them, Harry and Willow had changed bodies, or at least that was what she had gotten out of 'Harry' before 'he' passed out again.

She and Professor McGonagall had spent the ensuing hours that Harry and Willow had been sleeping looking for answers. They had found it in Marcus and Octavius, who they had interrogated thoroughly after the fight, and who had both been suspended for a week for fighting, and for injuring professors while they had done it. The explanation for the fact that Harry and Willow were currently residing in the others body it seemed, occurred because of the wands of the two boys and the shielding spell that Willow had told Madame Pomfrey in the brief five minute span that she had been up that she had used. Indeed, it appeared that Marcus and Octavius were more alike than they thought, the cores of their wands being the same (that of the shell of an eagle egg). During the fight, their wands had linked, creating an odd side effect of the displacement spell, especially in combination with the fact that two people had been standing between them at the time. Willow and Harry, with nowhere to go but into each other, had been 'displaced' directly into each other's bodies. This effect would have been temporary, Minerva and Poppy had deducted, had Willow not put up her shield spell which in affect, had shielded both Willow and Harry from the spell-which was already working to put them back into the correct bodies. Professor McGonagall had told Madame Pomfrey that she was unsure of how long it was going to last, but Poppy Pomfrey was loathe to tell this to the two Professors currently looked extremely pissed off in front of her. After all, Willow was perhaps the most powerful witch of her age and Harry was most definitely the most powerful wizard in the world at the moment. Defeating Voldemort had had that affect on Harry, having transferred all of his own powers inside of the Boy-Who-Lived when Harry had destroyed him. There WAS a potion however, that would temporarily strip a wizard or witch of their powers for one week, something that would forcibly take down the shield that still was holding Harry and Willow in the other body but it involved living like a Muggle for that time. She would let Minerva bring up this topic if she could, but judging from the impatient looks on the faces of her two patients, she might not be able to wait that long..

"They're up then?" Minerva asked, entering the room with perfect timing. Poppy sighed. She wouldn't have to break the news after all.

"Yes Minerva," she smiled, moving to go back to her office. She needed to floo Severus Snape in the dungeon to make sure that he brought some of the potion up to the hospital wing for Harry and Willow to take. "They're up. How happy they are is another story though."

"Well that's understandable though, isn't it?" Professor McGonagall said concisely, conjuring a large stuffed armchair for her to sit in, in between the two beds. "I suppose you two have questions then?"

Harry smiled in Willow's body, nodding. "You could say that."

Willow shot Harry a withering stare. "You could say that? You have breasts right now Harry, and that's the best thing you have to say to sum up the situation?"

Harry grinned mischievously. He DID have breasts right now. Something told him that he would be spending a fair amount of time in the mirror in the very near future. "I know," he said, purposely trying to egg Willow on. "Isn't it great?"

Minerva broke in, sensing the argument that was about to occur. "Shall I explain how we're going to be getting you two back into your own bodies, or should I let you keep arguing?"

"Please Minerva," Willow said tiredly. This was just what she needed right now, especially since she had to go to Los Angeles tonight to prepare to close a Hellmouth. Minerva had said that she had a plan to get them back into their own bodies though so perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

"It involves a potion, one which Severus has on hand and can be administered tonight if you so desire but…there are certain consequences to using it," Minerva hesitated, not knowing how to tell two of her teachers that they would have to take a week off of school as Muggles in order to recover.

"Minerva," Harry said gently, running his hand through his long red hair. "Just tell us. We can handle it."

"Well you see, when Willow put up her shield to stop the spell…." she started.

"But it didn't work," Willow protested, adjusting the glasses on her face. She REALLY hoped she didn't have to spend more than an evening in this body; the glasses were bothering her already.

"Actually it did," Professor McGonagall said gently. "You see, when you put up your shield, the displacement spell that had changed slightly through Marcus and Octavius' wands being linked shifted, and instead of you moving back to your own bodies the way you would have, it blocked both of you from going back."

Willow was silent, absorbing this information. "So let me get this straight, even though I took down the shield spell, it's still trapped some of the displacement spell inside our bodies and that's what is keeping us from being us again?"

Minerva nodded, "And that's why, if you want to that is, you can take the Mortitus potion, modified of course and laced with a Magicus potion, which will essential allow you to lose your powers for a week, lower the shield, and let your bodies be your own again."

"How long if we just wait for the shield to wear off?" Harry asked, not feeling especially happy about losing his powers for a week.

Minerva fell silent, looking at her hands before looking up and meeting his eyes. "We don't know. Maybe two weeks, maybe years."

Willow pursed her lips, thinking. Years seemed a little bit long to be a member of the opposite sex but quite frankly she needed her powers to close the Hellmouth in a few days. "Well we can't do it this week," she said finally, figuring that she could put up with being a guy for the time it would take to research, and then prevent the prophecy, and ultimately the Hellmouth from opening. She would have to do the spell in Harry's body but she was sure she could convince him to let him do this. And, if she convinced him to come with her (which, under the circumstances seemed like the smartest thing to do considering he was her and she was him), than they could simply take the potion and stay in L.A. with the rest of the Scooby Gang for their week of magical recovery.

"Why not?" Harry furrowed his brow again, confused. He thought that Willow would be excited to have her body back.

"Because I've got a Hellmouth to close and I'll need my magic for that," Willow sighed, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to do the spell in her own body. Harry's would do fine, after all he was a very powerful wizard in his own right. It was just that she was so used to hers…

Harry seemed to understand immediately, protesting to the use of his body in such a dangerous spell. He hadn't lived through defeating Voldemort only to be killed during a spell which literally had nothing to do with him except for the fact that the witch that was performing it was using his body. "Not in my body you're not."

"Harry," Willow started, "There's no other choice. I'll take care of your body, you'll see and it's not like I haven't done this before."

"I'm coming with you then," he murmured, rolling his eyes at the look that she was sending his way from his body. "Look, it's not like I don't trust you, I just feel that if you're going to do this with a new body, which I'm discouraging you to do by the way, but if you are, then I'd like to be there to help."

"Well you could always do it if you're so concerned," Willow said succinctly, not minding in the least that Harry was coming with her. Truth be told, she thought it was rather a good idea if her body accompanied her in the off chance that she needed the energy contained within the vessel that she normally used. At the moment, she wasn't quite sure how much power Harry possessed to help her with the task of closing the Hellmouth.

Harry fell silent, shocked. He hadn't thought of that. "But…I don't know how…"

Willow shrugged, "I'll teach you. It's not hard, and my magic remembers how anyway. It'll seem like instinct for you. It's a little bit dangerous for newbie's though."

Harry caved at this. "You can use my body," he muttered under his breath, more than a little afraid at what this would entail for him and his magic. It was a Hellmouth and that scared the shit out of him, an ironic situation for the man who had defeated Voldemort and taken on many of his powers.

"What was that Harry?" Willow teased, not surprised that he had caved so easily.

"You can use my body," he said, louder this time.

"Well thank you Harry," Willow said, "That's very kind of you to offer. I still want you to come with me though."

Harry nodded. That was probably a good idea. "I'll call Remus then, to cover my classes?" he asked McGonagall. His former transfiguration teacher nodded.

"After you return, we'll administer the potion then?" she asked, standing up from the chair and moving brusquely towards the door. Since they had this all sorted out and neither Harry nor Willow seemed like they were bound for a nervous breakdown, she had work to do concerning the boys who had put their teachers in this situation in the first place.

Harry nodded, moving to get out of bed, "We can go then? I need to pack for tonight," he exchanged an amused look with Willow. "What does a girl pack for this sort of occasion Willow?"

Willow raised an eyebrow. "Knives and axes, but I'll be packing for you Harry. I've seen your taste in clothing in women and I prefer far more conservative attire for this trip."

Harry nodded, agreeing with Willow. Perhaps it would be better if they both packed for what they would have taken if they had been themselves. Harry shook his head, watching as his body got out of the bed next to his and sighed. This was one crazy fucked up situation they had gotten themselves into but Harry would persevere, as he always had. In this case, this meant going to L.A. and closing a Hellmouth. He laughed lightly, surprised again at the light feminine voice that emerged from his mouth. All in all, it looked like it was going to be an interesting week.

Due to the explicit nature of the next chapter, readers over the age of 17 (and I'm serious about this people…ONLY over 17) need to visit my yahoogroup:

http/ groups. yahoo. com/ group /firegoddess HPBtVS fanfiction/

(You need to sign in with the acknowledgement that you are over 17….please don't lie, it's rude and I'm sure none of your mothers would enjoying knowing that they raised liars) in order to access it. In accordance to guidelines, I'm not allowed to post it here. Thank you for your cooperation in this matter


End file.
